kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunhilde Gerhardt
"There is no place for the weak willed or hesitant. Only by firm action and resolute faith will the Reich survive. No sacrifice is too great. No treachery too small." -Romy von Brandt History Brunhilde Gerhardt was the daughter of a famed Hexenjäger officer, First Captain Gereon Gerhardt, who had been Equerry to Franz Forrawyn himself. Brunhilde Gerhardt learned much of witch-hunting from her father, who raised her after her mother died at a young age. She desired to follow in his footsteps, but lived in a time where women were not permitted to join the Hexenjägers. When she was a teenager, Gerhardt was witnessed her father slain by an arcane trickster. Before he died, the elder Gerhardt was able to wound his killer with a well-placed pistol shot. Grabbing an Otataral dagger (a gift from Franz Forrawyn) from the mantelpiece, Brunhilde Gerhardt stabbed the assassin in the back, killing him. After hearing of her story, Franz Forrawyn granted Gerhardt's request, permitting her to join the Hexenjägers and keep the Otataral dagger. Her presence drew stares, but her famous father and the personal protection of the Fuhrer prevented any harassment. Knowing that many of his men would not want to serve with or under a woman, Forrawyn appointed her to become a Special Agent, which drew accusations of favoritism. She was dispatched on a number of solo missions, where she won many accolades. Personality Brunhilde Gerhardt was a determined and forceful woman used to having to fight to get her way. She was neither the greatest warrior, strategist, nor leader among the Hexenjägers, but nonetheless could perform any mission asked of her with zeal and competence. War of the Philosopher-Kings Despite her stellar reputation Franz Forrawyn ordered Gerhardt to remain behind during the War of the Philosopher-Kings, declaring that she would be a distraction to his men on the campaign. He appointed her to Vice-Commander of the Hexenjägers. The decision surprised many, but Forrawyn was aware that the other three officers remaining - Special Agent General Shorden Hiem, Vice Marshall Wolfram Panzer, and Brigadier General Gottschalk Raskoph - were all unsuitable for command; Hiem for his maverick nature, Panzer for his bristling personality, and Raskoph for his narrow-minded blood-thirst. Gerhardt would be able to keep their egos checked, and they would be far more likely to war with one another than with her. In truth, the greatest threat to her authority was Torvald Jonsson, ex-Hexenjäger and Minister of Justice, who declared himself Fuhrer upon the death of Franz Forrawyn. Though Panzer thought Jonsson a fool, Raskoph was sympathetic to him and Hiem was obscure in his intentions. Gerhardt convinced the three to await Reise Forrawyn's return. When Reise Forrawyn did return, at the head of an army and proclaiming herself Kaiserin of the Reich, the Hexenjägers led by Gerhardt acclaimed her rule. The new monarch confirmed her command of the Hexenjägers, and at her suggestion, opened the ranks of the Hexenjägers to women. Brunhilde Gerhardt's first mission was to find Khamsa and recruit him to secure the Pallid Mask, allowing Forrawyn to get the measure of the three officers under her command. Gerhardt returned a short while later, the mission having catastrophically failed. Though the Kaiserin understood the circumstances, Gerhardt was never again permitted to handle any missions regarding New Arendur. After the War When the Reich went to war with New Arendur, Brunhilde Gerhardt dispatched all three of her highest-ranking officers to war. She had grown sick of them all, and wanted to groom new talent in their absence. Wolfram Panzer was put in command by dint of seniority, and eventually appointed Governor-General of New Arendur, with Gottschalk Raskoph as his equerry. Shorden Hiem would depart on the Second Northern Expedition, where he would contract a mysterious illness and pass away. Gerhardt herself would die not long after to an assassin's blade, just as her father before her. Her killer was never caught. Wolfram Panzer would be recalled form New Arendur to serve as the General of the Hexenjägers, and Gottschalk Raskoph would be appointed as Gauleiter of New Arendur.Category:Hexenjäger Category:Dead Category:Commander of the Hexenjägers Category:Four Tales